


Gimme Your Love

by serenelystrange



Category: Leverage
Genre: But just a little, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Somnophilia, and it's all consenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange/pseuds/serenelystrange
Summary: This is just our favorite OT3 having a lovely and kinda smutty Christmas morning!For Amarane - Thank you for participating in the Leverage Secret Santa Exchange this year!
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	Gimme Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amarane (aeternalegacy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternalegacy/gifts).



Parker wakes up shaking, gasping in a greedy breath as her eyes adjust to the dim light filtering into the bedroom through the curtains. She panics for a moment, on alert for anything that seems amiss, but then her brain catches up with rest of her body, and she gasps again, head pushing back against her pillow and thighs clenching automatically. When she told the guys they could wake her up like this any day, she didn’t expect it to be the very next morning.

“Morning,” Hardison says from beside her. He’s lying on his side, his head resting on one propped up hand, the other hand moving slowly but steadily underneath the sheet pooled at his waist.

Parker tries to say something back, but Eliot chooses that moment to fuck two fingers into her, finding her g-spot with unnerving accuracy and rubbing with just enough pressure to drive her crazy, and she moans incoherently instead. Eliot’s tongue is still busy, flicking over her clit in tandem with his fingers inside her, and his amused chuckle against her sends a shiver through her whole body.

It only takes a few minutes until she’s coming, clenching around Eliot’s fingers wildly as Hardison busies himself sucking a mark into her throat. Eliot keeps at it until she’s too sensitive and has to smack his head away before it becomes too much.

“Merry Christmas,” Eliot says, face shiny and voice gone raspy.

“Shit,” Parker says, boneless and out of breath. “Yeah,” she agrees. “That.”

Hardison laughs next to her, but his breath comes out stuttered, and Parker notices that he’s still hard and practically twitching with the need to come.

“I can’t move,” she says, doing her best impression of a satiated puddle in the middle of the bed.

Hardison hushes her, more than happy to finish getting himself off after the show. But Parker smirks.

“You’ll just have to do all the work,” she says, and licks her lips slowly, beckoning Hardison to use her mouth.

“Fuck,” he says, squeezing himself tightly, suddenly a lot closer than he had been to coming. He kneels up and sinks into Parker’s willing mouth. He’s slow at first, not wanting to choke her at the odd angle, but Parker just slaps his thigh in a familiar order, looking up at him with a glint in her eyes.

“You sure?” Hardison asks. Parker just glares.

“Do what our girl says,” Eliot drawls from the foot of the bed. “Fuck her pretty little mouth.”

Hardison groans, half at the sensation of Parker’s throat fluttering around him, and half at Eliot’s terrible dirty talk.

“God, you’re lucky you’re so cute,” he says to Eliot, “because your dirty talk sounds like a bad 80’s porno.”

Eliot just shrugs and grins, now kneeling by Parker’s feet, dick in hand, watching Parker and Hardison with flushed interest.

“You’re the one who keeps fucking me,” he says. “And letting me fuck you,” he adds, because let it never be said that Eliot isn’t just as much a giver as a taker.

“Despite your shitty porn dialogue, not because of it,” Hardison says. He yelps when Parker flicks him behind his balls, and looks down to see her eyebrows raised in annoyance as if to say _pay attention while I’m sucking your dick, would you?_

“Sorry, baby,” Hardison says, and picks up the pace. Parker hums in approval, and moves her flicking hand down to massage his balls instead, just the way he likes.

While they’re busy, Eliot manages to unbutton Parker’s sleep top and remove it, tossing it to join the sleep shorts and underwear that he’d already pulled off her on the floor. She grumbles at being jostled, but allows him to move her, bending expertly and managing not to lose her pace around Hardison.

Eliot gets rid of the rest of his own clothes after and goes back to stroking himself slowly, watching his lovers and knowing that Hardison is getting close. The other man had been the only one to start off naked, hating the way his clothes matted down with sweat once they got started, and Eliot admits that probably would have been a better idea, but he doesn’t care much either way as long as they all get off.

He notices Parker starting to struggle, throat no doubt going sore around Hardison’s considerable girth, and decides to help out.

“Shuffle,” he says to Hardison, pulling the other man’s hips until he’s on all fours over Parker, letting her straighten out her neck and be more comfortable as he fucks into her mouth. Hardison moves as instructed, eyes shut tight, not caring where they put him as long as Parker doesn’t stop.

Eliot moves up behind him, spreading Parker’s legs so he can move between them and pull Hardison’s back up against his chest. He gets a hand in Hardison’s tight curls and leans his head back so he can nibble and suck at his neck.

“Come on,” he rasps against Hardison’s skin. “You gonna come for us, sweetheart?”

Hardison shakes at that, shoving hard down Parker’s throat as his hips thrust without conscious thought. Parker slaps his thigh again, this time in annoyance, and he reaches down to stroke her cheek in apology. She rolls her eyes, forgiving him immediately, and scratches her nails down his thighs gently, causing pleasant goosebumps in their wake.

“Come on,” Eliot says again. “give us that special batter.”

Hardison comes while laughing, shaking between his lovers, gasping for breath at both the overwhelming orgasm and at the ridiculousness of Eliot.

“Oh my god,” he says, still laughing as he gently pulls out of Parker’s mouth. “The literal worst,” he says to Eliot, who only smirks.

“You’re the one who came like a freight train,” Eliot says.

“No,” Parker says, “he’s right. Your dirty talk is truly awful.”

“It is,” Hardison says. “But now we’re like… Pavlov-trained to find it hot.”

“Even though it’s not,” Parker rasps.

Hardison collapses down beside her, tucking one arm under her head while they cool down.

“Mmm,” Hardison says, eyeing Eliot and his nearly-purple erection with interest.

“You should fuck me,” he says to Eliot.

Eliot shakes his head, looking regretful. “Won’t last long enough to get you ready,” he says.

Hardison laughs fondly. “Watching really does get you all worked up,” he says.

“Fuck me, then,” Parker says, drawing her knees up and spreading open her legs invitingly.

Eliot practically falls onto her, sliding in with one thrust, letting her strong thighs and knees hold him up as he moves.

“Come on,” Hardison says, teasing Eliot back gently with his own words. “You gonna come for us, sweetheart?”

Eliot stutters in his rhythm, pushing into Parker erratically, chasing his pleasure. She claws her hands into his shoulder, ten pinpoints of anchoring pain.

Hardison runs a hand through Eliot’s hair, tugging gently, and that’s what does him in. He comes and collapses atop Parker, who allows him to crush her for a whole minutes before she smack his ass and tells him to move.

Eliot complies, but not before kissing her soundly.

“I didn’t get a kiss,” Hardison complains from the other side of Parker, once they’re all spread out and relaxing.

Parker leans over and kisses him as much as she can without moving, and Eliot just laughs.

“I’ll kiss you when I can feel my legs again,” he says.

“Acceptable,” Hardison says.

“Somebody carry me to the shower,” Parker says, stretching out languidly.

“Five minutes,” Eliot replies. “Legs, remember?”

“Walk it off,” Parker teases.

“Ten minutes,” Hardison says, closing his eyes. “It’s Christmas.”

“Ten minutes,” Parker agrees. “Because of Jesus.”

Eliot groans. “Don’t bring Jesus into our bed, please.”

Parker snickers and gears up to argue with Eliot, just for fun.

Hardison hums a laugh, already half asleep.

“Merry Christmas,” he murmurs, letting Eliot and Parker’s continued bickering lull him into a nap.

They don’t answer him, but that’s ok. He knows they’ll be there when he wakes up, and that’s all he needs to have a very merry Christmas indeed.

THE END


End file.
